Kisses
by Springleigh
Summary: A story including all couples/items with a "kissing" theme. First up, Natalia and Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just read. Will have every couple, currently together, or becoming an item, in this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia and Natalia - Shut Up With A Kiss**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Feverish. She felt hot. Perspiration trickled down her back, gathering in the fabric of her blouse, making her sticky.

Nervously, she lifted her shaky hand and placed it on the other woman's cheek, stroking gently. "Olivia.." the other woman sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour earlier....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drank champagne. One more week until Rafe was released from prison; there was a reason to celebrate. Natalia was in the kitchen cooking; Olivia stood in the doorway watching, twirling the glass in her hand. "You know he's released in a _week_, right? You know, _seven days_."

"I know. I know. I just want Rafe to feel at home here, ya know. He's never had a real home, and this will be the first time he'll ever have one.."

"All that food is going to rot before Rafe can even take a single bite of it." Olivia stated with a sarcastic tone.

Natalia's facial expression went dim. "Oh you're right. What am I doing? All of this is just overrated I'm wasting my time. Mine as well just throw it out now. Maybe I should start cooking on Sunday that way everything will be fresh and not rotten when he get's here so at least he'll have a decent meal instead of those nasty slop dishes they give him at the prison and..."

Natalia's voice died out when Olivia impulsively kissed her. The kiss was rushed, but between the two women, it was slow. Almost magical, yet it wasn't like the first time. No, it was better.

Olivia tore her lips away from Natalia's and instinctively crossed her arms.

"What the hell was that?" Natalia breathed, setting a finger to her somewhat swollen lip.

Olivia simply answered, "It shut you up the last time.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying in bed, the two women laid peacefully in each other's arms. Natalia's head rested on Olivia's chest as she asked, "What will we tell Rafe?"

Olivia lifted the other woman's chin and kissed her. She didn't have to say a thing to reassure Natalia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: That was the first chapter! Any suggestions on who the next couple should be? Please review and give suggestions. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I got requests for M&M(3), Shaynah(3), Bizzie(2), Coop&Beth(1), Beth and Phillip(1) and more Otalia(1).

* * *

Shaynah - They aren't in a romantic relationship yet; but they are some sort of item.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Safe With a Kiss - Shaynah

* * *

In Shayne's mind, Dinah had it all. The looks, the heart, the spirit; just so much to live for. She saved him from himself. She never gave up. Dinah was a fighter. It didn't matter how many times he refused her help, she continued to give it. He'd continuously pushed her away, just to have her back at his door step the next day. Some would call that borderline stalker, but deep down, Shayne knew it was something else. Attachment? It wouldn't surprise him, she'd lost just about everyone she loved, and to lose another....

Truth be told she confused the hell out of him. He wasn't sure it was a bad confusion either.

He was sure that the confusion he felt at this very moment was bad. There Shayne stood at the edge of the frozen lake, watching Dinah standing in the middle. What was she doing there? Why was she there? What the hell should he do?

Slowly, he took a hesitant step onto the lake. No, he wasn't thinking about the risk. No, he wasn't thinking about anything else; just getting to Dinah.

As he neared, he noticed Dinah was crying. Tears were dripping down her cheeks. Her arms were crossed, holding herself.

Shayne mde his way to whe weeping woman and put a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Chill." He said, as she jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Dinah asked.

"I should ask you the same question." He replied.

"Well please don't, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Mhmm." Shayne mumbled. "Look, I walked 30 feet on thin ice to see what was wrong with you. I'd appreciate some kind of explaination."

"If you're here to save me, don't bother." She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Shayne replied, "Oh c'mon, you're walking on thin ice, literally....."

"Just go away!" She screamed. "I'm just fine, I don't need saving!"

Shayne grabbed Dinah's shoulders and turned her towards him. "Let me save you for once dammit.." He whispered loudly.

The tears came harder, but she covered them with a sniffle, "My whole life, I've gotten along just fine on my own." She huffed, "I don't need _anyone_ to save me!"

"Don't you?!" Shayne replied, looking up before replying softly, "I didn't think I needed saving either."

Dinah faced the other way.

"Look at me." When she refused, Shayne rested his hand on her cheek. "Look at me."

She faced him, but didn't look him in the eyes.

"When I met you in Germany, you were so annoying. You wouldn't leave me alone. Every corner I turned, you'd somehow pop up at the same time." Shayne laughed exhaustedly, "At times I just wanted to strangle you; I was so angry......"

"Please tell me there's a point to this..."

Shayne's words faded into hers, "But everytime you left, I felt something. Something I hadn't felt in _so_ long."

His thumb stroked her cheek softly as she spoke, "Hate? Discust? Pain? Annoyance? Revulsion...."

"Longing." He said, "I was so used to feeling nothing. After Lara died, everything was just black and white. I turned into a jerk, and nobody cared enough to deal with it."

"You're not a jerk." Dinah replied.

Shayne smiled, "Yes, I am. But you stayed long enough to see everything, the bad and the..... not so bad."

"Good." Dinah said, slightly smiling, "I stuck around to see the good."

They locked eyes as Dinah spoke, "And it was worth it."

Shayne held her close. The space between them soon faded. Shayne no longer denied his feelings and with one swift motion, their lips were locked. Dinah wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tightly to his chest.

How they got off the not-completely-frozen-ice remains to be seen.

* * *

Next chapter request?


End file.
